Lovely Character One-Shot Collection
by FaiOtaku
Summary: Well... As the title describes, it's a collection of One-Shots. Not for just one character, but all of the males in the series (excluding Wenka). Each chapter will be a different MCL guy. I have minimised the times the OC's name is used so you can feel as it is your Candy in the One-shots! I suck at summaries, but please read and review! -In Progress-
1. Castiel

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another Fan-fic from me! I'm actually getting the hang of doing this now! Anyways, that aside, this Fan-Fic will be a collection of One-Shots. There will be one chapter for each MCL boy (including the characters from special episodes). So there'll be about 12-14 chapters (Not sure If I'm going to do a one-shot for Leigh and Wenko. I'm not going to do one for Willi, he's too young…). I'm doing Castiel first because he is my favourite! This Fan-Fic will be based around an OC character (Mine). I haven't got an order, so please review and tell me what character I should do next! The most popular character asked one will be the one I write next! If there is none, well, I'll just draw lots… Well, enough of that. Now, without further or do, here is the Castiel One-Shot!

* * *

Hi! My name's Dawn Sunset. I'm a highschool student at Sweet Amoris High. And currently, I am soaking wet. Why you ask? Because of the "Amber Trio" – a group of girls in my school called Amber, Charlotte and Li who try to make my school life difficult. I call them the "Amber Trio" because Charlotte and Li seems to just follow Amber around everywhere like sheeps. I was walking past the garden when suddenly the garden hose was turned on and pointed straight at me, therefore getting me wet. Just to make it worse, the school's gardening hose has a dial that lets one alter the presser and amount of water used. So of course, they would turn the dial to the maximum level.

I can feel a bruise forming on my upper arm where the hose was aimed at. I ran a hand through my ash coloured hair, the bruise hurts like hell. I'm walking out of the garden now. The "Amber Trio" didn't turn off the water, so I had too. I just hope I don't run into Castiel, I thought, he would get a crack out of this…

Honestly, today just isn't my day. My reasons being: The "Amber Trio", my idea to wear a white T-Shirt and a black bra, and lastly because Castiel was standing right near the entrance doors. What luck I have.

There is no way in hell I could get past Castiel without him spotting me. Should I just keep walking? Or wait? Maybe Nathaniel's around. If I just push him over there, Castiel would be gone like a hungry ape spotting a banana (weird simile I know). But then, it's highly unlikely that Nathaniel would be easy to find when one needs him. It's like the dude's a ninja! He just disappears into thin air whenever you need him. Maybe he has an invisible wall? Or the invisible cloak like the one in Harry Potter?

Screw it, I thought. If he wants to laugh, he can. I'm getting cold. I start walking towards a guard dog-like Castiel. Maybe he's trying to mimic Gandalf? Though it's more of something Armin would do. "My, don't you look lovely?" Castiel grins when I was about a few metres away from him, "You should try the "Running make up" look more often." His sarcasm was loud and clear. I knew his eyes are attracted to my almost transparent T-Shirt, but because he is somewhat of a gentleman he didn't look – for long.

"You're hilarious... Can I please get through?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible. My patience is running low, not because of Castiel, but because of the bad luck that follows me everywhere. Castiel was laughing at me. Not the playful laughter, but the cruel kind. He was laughing at my bad luck – again.

This is embarrassing, I thought. My right eyebrow was twitching and a small sized blush appeared on my face. I frowned and closed my eyes. "Can I get through please?" I repeated. A sudden cold breeze made me shiver. Jeez it was cold!

"Are you cold?" Castiel asked.

"No, why on Earth would I be cold? I'm only soaking wet." I replied sarcastically. Castiel let out a small chuckle.

"Here." He said. I felt something warm on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and Castiel had removed his jacket and put it around me. Since he always wore a jacket, I have never seen him wearing only a T-Shirt and jeans. It suits him well. He moved out of my way so I could get through. "Don't take too long. I would like my jacket back, and as dry as possible." He grinned again.

The small blush on my cheeks grew. "If that's what you feel like then don't put it around my shoulders!" I tried to take the black jacket off but Castiel stopped me by grabbing my hand, which was lifting the jacket, and placing his hands, on top of mine, on my shoulders.

"Keep it on! You'll catch a cold! Plus you're wearing a white T-shirt!" he said staring directly into my eyes. He then realised what he said, "I mean… Well, it's too late now anyway. So just keep it on until you get changed." Castiel said, letting his hands drop and backing up, "With that being said, hurry up and get changed!" But after a moment or two the redhead grinned yet again. "Or would you like me to come and help you?"

This time my blush flushed my whole face. "No thank you! I'll only be a second!" I stormed through the door. I quickly made my way to my locker to get my spare clothes. Why didn't I keep them in my Gym locker? Once I had them in my hands, I closed and locked my locker, and then I fast walked back outside to the gym.

Castiel was leaning against the wall beside the doors. "Still not done? My jacket will be drenched!" He grinned. I sped up my pace, if I took too long I'd never hear the end of it! I heard Castiel's cruel laugh again – he really enjoys teasing me, doesn't he? Finally entering the gym and basically running towards the gym change rooms, I took of Castiel's jacket. It's still warm and it smelt like him. A tad creepy, I know, but it does! I placed it in my gym locker, and got changed. Luckily, I brought a jacket of my own.

I changed into another T-Shirt, only this time it is purple and black skinny jeans. My jacket was white and the back reached my thighs. My black ballet flats were wet too so I had to put on my gym shoes. I haven't looked at my make up yet; I could tell it was horrible. I do have two reasons to believe that; one because of Castiel's comment, and two because when I was getting my clothes out of my locker, people were looking at me like I was some kind of unknown specimen...

Looking into the Locker Room's mirror, I removed the entire running makeup with a wet paper towel (one that the school supplies). It doesn't take me long to put on my makeup, I only wear a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I picked Castiel's jacket out of my locker and folded it neatly. Holding it in my hand I locked the locker and exited the Gym.

"One Second? More like twenty minutes!" Castiel grinned. I handed him his folded jacket. My lips had formed a grin too, "I think your jacket needs washing. It's pretty foul."

"Oh?" Castiel smells his jacket. "Why did you smell my jacket?"

"I didn't. It smelled so bad the stench wafted up my nose." I shrugged. Castiel smells his jacket again, "Why does it smell slightly of vanilla?" He said looking at me.

"It might be the perfume I just put on." I pulled up my jacket sleeve a little and sniffed my wrist. It smells like vanilla. Castiel grabbed my wrist and pulled it near his nose. He sniffed a little. "So it's you, huh…? I'm going to smell girly…" He said, however, despite that most guys that were like him who would be frowning, he was grinning. "I don't want to be the only one who smells weird." Castiel said.

He grabbed my upper arm, where the hose was aimed, and pulled me towards him. The bruise already hurt like hell. But someone holding and pulling it? It feels like horrible menstrual pains… It hurts so much I yelped in pain. Castiel stopped what he was doing in a flash and looked at me worriedly. He pulled up my jacket sleeve, revealing a huge black/purple bruise.

"What happened Dawn?" He stared at me. There was this angry aura around him. He isn't grinning any more, he was frowning angrily. The look on his face was frightening. I can't lie to him, I was too scared. I explained to him what happened with the "Amber Trio". The scary look deepens. "This is one of the few times that a girl has actually provoked me to hit her!" Castiel growled.

"Don't do that! Violence and violence doesn't make peace!" I said.

"Oh yeah? So you're just going to let her get away with it then?" Castiel growled.

"Not a chance."

"Huh?"

"I said violence and violence doesn't make peace, I never said anything about not getting her back."

Castiel's scary face retreated slightly. "What are you going to do then?"

I grinned. "You'll know when you see it."

"Alright then, I'll look forward to it." Castiel gently touched and lifted my arm. He holds my hand and uses his other hand to support my upper arm, he gently kisses it. My eyes opened wide and my whole face flushed – including my ears. Castiel looked up at my face. He chuckled, and caressed my face. I think I'm going to faint. Once again his cruel laughter rang in my ear. Castiel left me without a word, obviously very proud with himself.

I don't know how long I stood there, that scene kept playing again and again in my mind. For the rest of the day I was spacing out and wondering around aimlessly.

I think I have fallen in love with Castiel.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I hope so! The thought of having Castiel place his jacket around me, and kissing my bruise made me fan-girl! *slaps cheeks lightly*

Anyway, please review! Tell me what character I should do next for the One-Shot Character Collection! :D

Until next time, FaiOtaku.


	2. Nathaniel

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another chapter of "Lovely Character One-Shot Collection". This One-Shot is about… Nathaniel! I didn't draw lots, like I said I would, I just thought that Nathaniel would be the best character to go next (and he was a recommendation from my best friend). So, yeah… I actually have something that I find really interesting related to this story. When it comes to One-Shots, I usually just write down all my ideas in circles on a piece of paper. Only this time, I didn't need too. I was sitting in my school's library waiting for a friend, who may I say was taking quite a long time, and I saw two people painting. Then I thought, "That would be a great plot idea for my Fan-Fiction!" It really goes to show that writing ideas can be found anywhere, huh? Anyways, as it says in the description, this One-Shot collection is based around an OC. However, also like it says in the description, I have tried to keep my OC's name, Dawn Sunset, at a minimum. This way it hopefully let's you guys picture yourself or your Candy. If you just read all of my rambling, I love you. 3

A special 'thank you' to **BigPuppy **and **Guest** for reviewing my story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Candy Love; all rights go to the respective owners. I am simply a fan who wishes to spread my daydreams of My Candy Love.

**So, without further or do, I present to you the "Lovely Nathaniel One-Shot". Enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking down the school's hallway. It was really uncrowded than usual. Not only was it uncrowded, it was quiet – so quiet it was like a black magician stole sound itself Out of nowhere I heard a door open and close. Then I heard quite foot taps, like someone (or something) was walking towards me. I kept walking, and sped up my pace. The footsteps were getting faster and louder. Then suddenly I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I wasn't expecting it, _at all_. I basically jumped out of my skin. As one might guess, I screamed.

_It_ was behind me, I was taken back slightly. "Easy..." it said. _It _sounded like a man, and _its _voice sounded like someone I knew. "It's only me." It said again. I turned to face _it._ Want to guess who it was? It our school's ninja, and also our Student Body President – Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Nathaniel apologized gently. He let out a nervous laughter.

"No, it's alright. I'm just a little jumpy, that's all." I whispered.

"Are you busy right now?" Nathaniel asked quietly. Was he going to ask me out on a date? My heart jumped a little at that thought. I shook my head slowly, the thought of Nathaniel asking me out on a date remained in my head.

"Then, can I ask you a favour? I need some help painting a new clubroom." Of course, what else would Nathaniel think about? It's always "school this" and "school that".

"Why don't you ask Melody?" I whispered back. Nathaniel shook his head,

"I couldn't do that. Melody has already done so much." Oh, so that's how it is? Please, forget that I have helped you MILLIONS of times. "You're so much help" my ass. I was about to reject him when Nathaniel suddenly burst out. "I really need your help. I'll do anything in return!"

That caught my interest. "Anything?" I repeated. Nathaniel nodded. The look on his face was saying that he was really desperate. Maybe I can get him to be my slave for a week. Or maybe make him run around the schoolyard with his shirt off yelling "I just got laid". Both would be interesting. 'I think I've been hanging out with Castiel too much…' I thought. Looking at his face again, I finally gave in. "Ok, I'll help." I said. His face basically turned into Christmas Lights – all lit up and shining brightly.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed.

"Mhm, remember you owe me." I said. He looked like an adorable little kid! Nathaniel gestured me to follow him. He led me up the stairs and into a large room. The walls haven't been painted yet. "Isn't this going to be the drama room?" I asked.

Nathaniel nodded his head, "Yes, I was asked to paint it before the carpets are put in."

"When are the carpet going to be put in?"

Nathaniel paused for a moment. "Tomorrow." He said finally.

"TOMORROW!?" I yelled. How the hell does he expect us, two people, to paint this large room in one night!? Nathaniel only smiled. "I'm sure we can do it! How hard is it to paint a room?"

Very. Hard. You. Absolute. Dumb. Skull.

"I don't know…" I replied. Which was a lie; I've painted a room before. You have to go one way, not some swirly pattern. You also have to add in that the amount of paint used on each spot must be equal. Otherwise it'll look like crap.

"The paint's already here. There is a shirt you can use so your top doesn't get paint all over it."Nathaniel said.

"What are you going to use?"

"I'm already in a shirt I can use. It's quite old."

"Oh…" Well aren't we prepared for everything? Castiel usually provokes me, however, there's something about Nathaniel that just ticks me off. This never happened when I first came here… I wonder what's wrong with me.

Nathaniel started to paint, and I started after putting the rag shirt on. Nathaniel must be good at everything. His paint lines were straight, and the paint coats were even. Well, when someone is the Student Body President, one would think that they're either a genius or a hard-worker. I didn't realise I was staring at Nathaniel until he told me. "Is there something on my face?" he said. I grinned. We had been painting for over an hour, talking about random stuff, however, not once have we tried to paint each other.

"Ah, yeah there is…" I walked over to him. I put both my hands behind my back and painted two fingers with the paintbrush I was holding. Tiring not to let Nathaniel see my hand, I quickly put my fingers to his face, and wiped them.

I grinned again, it didn't take long for him to realise what I had done. Instead of getting upset or angry, he grinned as well. "I hope you don't think that I'm going to let you get away with that."

Nathaniel, as he is called The Ninja, quickly got his paintbrush and painted my entire face in a dark blue colour (which was the colour we were painting with). I grinned again, "Right." I said. I launched for Nathaniel, trying to get a firm grip on him to paint his face. However, hence being a Ninja, he quickly moved out of the way and got me on my leg.

He tried to paint up my leg but I ran from him. "You may be a Ninja, but I'm pretty quick on my feet." I smiled.

"Let's see if I can catch you." Nathaniel grinned and started to chase after me. I landed a few hits, however Nathaniel was the dominate one. He tried to corner me and pin me against the wall, but I had slipped under his arms and made a long paint line on his side and back.

He tried to corner me again, and made sure I couldn't get under his arms. He painted me, however I managed to write something on his forehead, and then slip away. Nathaniel spun around to face me. "What did you write?" he grinned.

I tried to contain my laughter by closing my mouth. Only, it made me Pigeon Laugh (a sort of laughter that is where you're laughing but you mouth is closed, it produces a humming sound similar to a pigeon noise. Hence the name, "Pigeon Laughing").

"What?" Nathaniel started to blush – which, in turn, made me laugh harder. I laughed so hard I couldn't contain myself. I managed to choke out the words: Castiel Lover. I turned backwards, still laughing like a madman.

Nathaniel was quiet for a second and then landed an attack on my back. Nathaniel blushed a little and giggled. "W-what did y-you write?" I said while trying not to laugh.

"Nothing." Nathaniel giggled.

"What did you write?" I said smiling.

"Catch me and I'll tell you."

"Oh?" I grinned, "It's on!"

I started to chase after Nathaniel. However, Nathaniel bumped into a ladder that was in the room. The ladder didn't fall, but the paint that was sitting on it tipped over. Want to know where the paint spilled? I think you guessed it.

All. Over. Me.

Nathaniel stood there and laughed. It was a real change from his normal usual serious self. He seemed a lot more childish. This was, as you can imagine, seriously cute!

"I look like a smurf…" I giggled.

"Yes, you do!" Nathaniel laughed.

An idea popped into my head. A sly grin appeared on my face. "Well, I don't want to be the only smurf."

"Huh?" Nathaniel questioned.

Nathaniel wasn't far away from me. All I had to do was take two steps to reach him. Once I had taken a step closer to him, I leaped at him and gave him a hug. Half the paint that was on me was, now on Nathaniel.

Nathaniel blushed, "W-what are you doing?"

"I was making you a smurf like me!" I grinned, "By the way, I caught you. Now, tell me what you wrote on my back!"

Nathaniel leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. He then whispered in my ear, very quickly might I add, "The sentence I wrote on your back was: Ibelongtotheninja."

I couldn't hear the last part, he spoke too fast. My heart was beating fast none-the-less though. "Shall we finish up the job?" Nathaniel asked, letting me go.

I smiled, "Of course! We may want to hurry up though; we've been here for over an hour and a half…"

Nathaniel smiled and handed me the brush that I had dropped while trying to turn Nathaniel into a Smurf. "Let's get restarted then!" he smiled.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think guys? Do you like it? I hope so! Next chapter will be for Lysander, I think I'm doing Armin after. Anyways, please review!

Until next time, FaiOtaku.


	3. Lysander

**A/N: **Hey again! Sorry this update took so long. I had just completely forgotten about it until one of my best friends was like: "You haven't updated your My Candy Love story!" So, I'd like to thank her for reminding me… Seriously, it would have been gone out of my memory for good if she didn't tell me. Anyways, moving on… This One-Shot is for Lysander! Took me a while to come up with a good idea, so, I hope you like it and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Candy Love, and I never will.

* * *

"This is insane," I yelled, "it's already evening!" I was sitting at a table near the front in Classroom A, my homeroom. I had been put there by the teacher because no-one else wanted to sit next to Ken when he first arrived. Now, all of the girls (even a few guys) have asked me to switch seats with them. I couldn't care less where I sat, as long as I'm nowhere near "The Amber Trio", I agreed every time. Surprisingly, no one had asked to switch with me today. That is why I am currently sitting in my original seat.

I had been trying to finish off my English homework (however I couldn't do it for some unknown reason). Want to know what it was? It was every simpleton's enemy – Shakespeare. I myself am a simpleton. I cannot understand Shakespeare's way of writing; this is probably due to that fact that I'm not a very deep person.I got up and gathered my things. When I had them all in my hands it felt different. The weight of all my books was meant to be heavier. I was missing something: my large English textbook. No wonder I couldn't do my homework, I needed it for reference. How on Earth did I forget it? No wonder Castiel keeps calling me an airhead.

Thinking back, I remembered I left my textbook in Classroom B. We had to switch with another class due to a mix up by the school's administrators. I exited the classroom and entered the hallway. I started to walk up to Classroom B. "Seems like I'm the last person here…" I whispered. I didn't want to disturb the quiet; it feels awkward making a lot of noise in a quiet place.

I quietly opened the door to the classroom. What was in it caught me by surprise. In the last desk at the back was a figure. It was sitting on a chair, looming over a sheet of paper. It was Lysander. "Lysander?" I called. No response. "Lysander?" I called again, only a little louder this time. It seemed as though he was deep in thought. How could I tell? Because when I called his name again, he jumped out of his skin. He stood up and looked at me. His eyes were widened, and he looked ready for an attack.

"Oh… It's just you…" he sighed with relief.

'Yep, "it's just" me.' I thought.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just needed to grab something I left." I apologized and lowered my head. For some reason, I have a habit of doing that when I apologize.

"No, it's alright." Lysander started. I raised my head. The windows in the classroom didn't have curtains, which made Lysander look slightly orange. Lysander was already a "major hottie"; however sunsets have this magical power to make everybody look more attractive. His hair was slightly messed up. So it looked like he had been ruffling his hair trying to think of an answer to a hard maths question. Nina and all of his fan girls would have fainted at this beautiful sight.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Lysander slowly sat down in his seat.

"My English textbook, I need it for a homework piece I'm having trouble with." I replied. I started to walk over to the desk I was sitting at during my last lesson. It was located next to the window. "What are you having trouble with?" Lysander questioned, he had turned his attention back to his sheet of paper.

"We're meant to write a paragraph explaining what our interpretation is of Shakespeare's story, The Two Gentle Man of Verona." I replied looking around for my English textbook.

"Not Romeo and Juliet?"

"Nope, Mr. F wanted to be different and choose that one." I finally spotted my textbook under the table in front. "How'd it get there?" I whispered to myself. I crouched down under the table and grabbed my textbook.

"How I wish I could call you mine…" Lysander mumbled. My face flushed right to my ears.

"HUH!?" I shouted. I jumped up and hit my head on the table above me. I crawled out and rubbed my head. I looked up at Lysander, his eyes had widened. Seemed as though he didn't realise he said it aloud. "Song lyric." he said quickly.

"Oh… That's what you meant… ahaha…" I laughed nervously. I got up slowly and rubbed my head where I had hit it again. No doubt I would get an egg there. I placed my English textbook on the desk beside me. "Are you alright?" Lysander asked. I slowly lifted my head to look at the roof; hopefully my face wasn't red. "Yeah, I only lost a few neutrons. Not too much to worry about." I replied.

Lysander smiled, "I would worry about that." His words were like poison. However, from that sweet smile that he made, any girl could just ignore that comment. My face slightly flushed again. I wanted to give him a sarcastic response, yet I kept it down and ignored it. "What about you? What are you working on?" I asked. I had previously placed my other English things on a desk before I grabbed my textbook.

"I'm writing song lyrics for Castiel's and my band..." Lysander replied, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'He must really want to finish it.' I thought. Then an idea can into my head, "Are you stuck on lyrics?" I asked. He nodded his head in response.

"It's missing something… I can't think of what to write after 'how I wish I could call you mine'." He sighed again. I was impressed that Lysander was so serious about this. "Is there a theme to the song?" I asked walking over to him.

"Theme?" he repeated. Lysander slowly lifted his head and made eye contact. I nodded my head. While I was walking I pulled a chair from the table in front and turned it around. I sat down on the chair and placed my elbow on the table and lowered my chin so it rested on my hand. My other arm was just lying there on the table. "All songs have a theme they're based around. Take the song "Angel with a Shotgun". This song's theme is love." I explained.

"I've never heard that song before…"

"It's by The Cab."

"Never heard of that group either… Sing a bit for me, please." He smiled sweetly. The ending took me by surprise. Me? Sing?

"I can't sing as well as you…" I replied.

Lysander shrugged, "So what? I really want to hear what the song sounds like." I sighed, knowing Lysander; he would be stubborn about this. So it'd be better to give in early. "Only once, ok?" I stated. Lysander nodded. I lifted my chin off my hand and took a deep breath in; it's been a while since I've sung in front of anyone.

"_Get out your guns, battles began, are you a saint or a sinner? If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger._

"_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a solider I will be._

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till' the war's won, I don't care if heaven will take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

I ended at the chorus. Lysander was staring at me the whole time I sang, which in turn, made my face flush. "Was I that horrible?" I asked. Lysander shook his head really fast, "No no!" he said, "Your voice is… pretty, very pretty." This comment definitely didn't help calm my red face. The blush only deepened.

"So… That's a theme… Huh?" Lysander mumbled. I smiled, it's seemed as though Lysander trusted me.

"The lyric was 'how I wish I could call you mine', right?" I asked looking Lysander in the eye. He replied with a nod. "Why not add, 'my number one Princess' to the end?" Lysander looked surprised at my response. His eyes had widened and his mouth was in an 'o' shape.

"That could work! So it'd be; 'How I wish I could call you mine, my number one Princess'…" His eyes lit up, "That's perfect!" The look he had on his face was like a little child being given a lollipop. This was the first time I had ever seen Lysander make such a smile. It made me want to hug him – tightly. However, I held that feeling down. "Thank you so much!" he beamed.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could be of help!" I smiled.

"Do you think you could help me some more? If you're busy, I understand…You don't have too."

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm free! What can I help with?" Lysander pointed at a few places where he needed help with. By this time, I had completely forgotten about my English homework.

* * *

It was dark, very dark. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed my left one. "Looks like I feel asleep…" I whispered. I lifted my head up off the table and looked around, I was still in classroom B. Everything was still the same, except Lysander. He was also asleep. His head was lying on the table as well, when we were both sleeping, our faces' would have been inches apart. Just the thought of having Lysander inches away from my face made my cheeks turn a rose pink colour.

I stared at Lysander's face for a while. His facial features were completely relaxed, like always, but he gave off a different vibe. The vibe he gave off while he was asleep was like a cute puppy. I just wanted to take him into my arms and cuddle him as he slept. I shifted my gaze from Lysander for a moment, it was night time. From the look of things I guessed it was about 10 o'clock. I knew I had to wake Lysander up so he could go home. I knew my mother will yell at me for coming home so late. I couldn't help but wonder how Leigh would react. Would he be angry? Sad?Happy? Who knows...

I honestly didn't want to wake the sleeping teenager up, but I did it anyways. "Lysander… Lysander…" I whispered, nudging him. He wouldn't budge. I kept saying his name over and over. I poked his face and arms a few times, yet he still would not respond. Patting him on the back didn't work either. So, I decided to blow in his ear. Probably wasn't going to work, but I didn't want to pass up the chance of blowing in a hot guy's ear.

I came closer to his face. Putting my mouth near his ear, I blew gently. Surprisingly enough, Lysander started to open his eyes. "Hmm?" he mumbled, "Princess, what are you doing here so late?" Lysander's voice was sleepy. It was so smooth and brought goose bumps down my spine (good ones, of course). My face also flushed upon hearing the word, "princess". Our faces were still close, as I hadn't moved back once he started to wake up. Like a lightning bolt, Lysander realised what was happening.

I was somewhat glad when I realised I wasn't the only one with a red face. A blush had quickly spread on Lysander's face. Stepping back quickly to give him some space, I said, "You wouldn't wake up…It's probably about 10pm, so I thought we should head home."

"That's a good idea… My brother says I'm a zombie when I fall asleep. I won't budge no matter what you do."

Well, apparently blowing in his ear works.

"How did you wake me up?" he asked.

"I… poked your f-face a few times…" I stuttered. I really did not want him to know that I had blown in his ear. I tried to use my hair to cover my ears, I could tell right away that they were red. "Is that so…?" he questioned. I nodded my head really fast. I didn't want it to be obvious; however you tend to give away your emotion when you're flustered. I could hear Lysander gathering his bag and sheet of lyrics. Following his lead, I grabbed my English stuff off the table in front.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I glanced back at Lysander. His cheeks had returned to their normal colour. Now it was just me again. I nodded to answer his question. "Is that all your stuff?" he asked. I nodded again. "Okay then, let's go." Lysander held out his hand to me. I looked at him in surprise. Did he want me to hold his hand? Lysander could tell I was confused and he slowly reached for my hand. "I'll walk you home…" he said. Taking my smaller hand into his larger one, he started walking ahead. My arm lifted and I was pulled along. Once we were out of school grounds, Lysander walked beside me the whole time he walked me home.

The walk was quiet, but it was a pleasant quiet. 'I wonder if I'm falling for him…?' I thought. My already rosey cheeks deepened, I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**A/N:**Wow~! That took me a while! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next one-shot will probably be for Armin, Alexy or Ken. Most likely Armin though.

Here's a question for you: Why do you think Lysander called Candy, "Princess"?

There isn't a right or wrong answer. I just want to know what you guys think!

Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!

Until next time, this is FaiOtaku!


	4. Armin

**A/N:**Hey guys! I'm finally writing the next one-shot! I've been so caught up with my two other story Fan-Fictions that I haven't even started this! I am so sorry I am late! I swear all my brains' memories are reset each morning! Anyways, this Fan-Fiction is for Armin (my second favourite My Candy Love character). I tried changing an aspect in this One-Shot. I made the thoughts in _italics, _meaning there won't be any "I thought" or "he thought", and etc. There will be a few anime/manga/game/cartoon/movie references in this chapter. So, to fully understand the chapter, it's recommended that you look up the references (or you could be like me, and not do it because we're lazy like that). On a completely irrelevant topic, there are 143 reads from people in the US! Thank you so much! Also thanks to the people from Germany, the UK, Australia (my country!), Canada, France, Mexico, New Zealand and Poland for reading too! (There's a little bar graph that shows me what counties my Fan-fiction is read in). Another big thank you to BigPuppy, and all you lovelies who reviewed, favourite and followed.

Please visit my author page and see my page links! I'd love you to bits if you follow/like! 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own My Candy Love; all rights go to their respective owners.

I now present to you, the Lovely Character One-Shot for Armin! Enjoy.

* * *

"**I'm sorry! I just can't do this anymore…" a teenager confessed. This male teen looked like Aomine Daiki from Kuroko no Basuke. There was a slight blush on his face. He looked at the girl he said this too, tears had swelled up in her eyes. "Why, Dai-kun?!" a girl screamed, tears spilling over her cheeks. She looked like Momoi Satsuki, also from Kuroko no Basuke. Aomine lowered his head - he was embarrassed, nervous and somewhat ashamed. "I am in love with…" he started slowly, his voice cracked a little. He then took a deep breath in, and yelled, "TETSU!" Momoi gasped, covering her mouth. There was a look of horror on her face.**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" an elderly man's voice called. I opened my eye and jumped out of my seat, surprised. I looked at my surroundings. Sadly, I was in Science, which was located in classroom B. _Crap, Not good…_ I looked around again, the "Amber Trio" were all giggling and pointing at me, heck, the entire class was!

"Listen here, young lady! I do not appreciate listening to '_Dai-kun's' _confession to '_Tetsu'!_" He said sternly. My teacher already had an ugly face, it had turned into something more hideous. I swear, if he frowned any more, he'd get wrinkles like Kagome's Grandfather from Inuyasha! The ugly teacher then slapped a yellow slip of paper onto my desk in front of me, "afternoon detention!" he declared. I looked up at the old man; I could see a glint of victory in his eye.

_That old geezer, he knows that Miss Stanley is on detention duty this afternoon!_

For the record, _Miss_ Stanley (notice the "miss" part) is the worst teacher beside this old geezer in the school! You know those fish off SpongeBob, who have those fins on their face? That's what she looks like. Only that the fins are wrinkly saggy skin. Not to mention, her whole complex is covered in hairy moles! Just to top it off, some bright spark decided to give her a horrible personality, too! If you don't complete one _tiny, teensy-weensy, itsy-bitty, microscopic _bit of homework, it's an immediate afternoon detention. That old hag's classes are horrid; they make me want to get a concussion! I swear, every time I sit through one of her lessons, I turn insane! Our class is divided into two; one side for the girls, the other for the boys. It's like she's against us from mixing with the opposite gender! Honestly, when I think about it, that is probably the reason why she is still a "miss".

My ugly science teacher walked back up to the white board. I groaned and slumped back down onto my chair. "Dawn, answer this question!"

But of course, he would want to further embarrass myself. I braced myself and looked at the question on the board. _What is the primary function of the respiratory system?_ I mentally grinned, I learned about this at my old school. "The answer is," I began, "to supply blood with oxygen so that the blood can travel and give oxygen to all parts of the body."

My ugly science teacher was serves him right for thinking I am a complete idiot. The bell for homeroom rang, and my teacher instantly gathered his belongings and darted out of the room. I grinned, that teacher really did hate me. I grabbed my notebook, textbook and pencil case and slowly made my way to the door. Half the class was pushing and shoving to get themselves out. You can't blame them, it's Friday afternoon after all. Normally, I would be there too. However, now that I have detention with _it,_ I want to savour my sanity.

I dragged my feet back to Classroom A. _Maybe Alexy can cheer me up_? I opened up the door and entered my homeroom. I walked over to my desk and slumped myself onto my chair. "Have fun with Fish Face!" Amber snickered. I groaned, the entire people close by gave me looks of pity.

"Homeroom is starting!" Mr. Faraize said as he entered the classroom. All of the students who were standing instantly sat down. Normally they take their time, however, since it was Friday, they wanted homeroom to hurry up and finish. "Umm… Today's afternoon notices," Mr. Faraize said slowly, "There are a few room changes tomorrow… And that's, uh, it."

"Can we go now?" a guy at the back shouted.

"Well… I guess… You may go…" Mr. Faraize replied.

"Yes!" They all shouted, except me, I was getting depressed that my precious Friday afternoon was going to be wasted. I sighed, and stood up. The rest of my classmates had already bolted out the door. Lazily and slowly, I walked out of my classroom and opened up my locker. I dumped my stuff into my locker. Thankfully, I don't have any homework. Once I had grabbed out my phone, I slowly shut and locked my locker. I sighed again; I _really_ did not want to spend an afternoon in science teacher. I shoved my phone into my pocket and spun around.

"Yo! What'cha doing this fine afternoon, _ojou-san_!" Armin played; he was standing right behind me – literally, we were about an inch apart. Like I just saw Jason, I jumped out of my skin and a small, but girly, scream escaped my mouth. "Wow… Calm down," He laughed, obviously at what he saw, "You scream like a girl!"

"I am a girl!" I said in between breaths. 'God, he's like a ghost!' I thought.

"Hehe, "Armin giggled, "Guess what character I was roleplaying as!" A small smirk appeared on his face. No doubt he thought I wouldn't get it. Armin and I came up with this game one time in History. One of us would roleplay as a fictional character, and then the other had to guess which one. "I'll guess in a moment, but could you please moveback a little?" I asked, trying to keep my face out of view.

"Hmmm~? Are you blushing?" Armin teased, he backed away and tried to get a peek at my face. I tried pushing him away, however that failed. He pulled my arms behind my back so I couldn't move. "Ha! You are too!" Armin teased, laughing. He had tilted up my face, and brushed all of my bangs away. "Shut it…" I muttered. I started to pout.

"Aren't you two getting along lovely~?" a guy behind Armin grinned.

"We do, don't we?" Armin grinned. Armin moved to the side a bit to reveal a blue haired teenager.

"Don't tease me, Alexy!" I pouted. Armin and Alexy giggled.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Alexy asked. I looked over Armin's shoulder, who was still standing near me.

"I have detention this afternoon…" I admitted, I still loath going.

"Ahaha! That's makes two of us!" Armin laughed.

"Wow! It must be fate!" Alexy laughed.

My face turned crimson, "She's embarrassed!" they both laughed.

"That's mean!" I pouted again, however, they only laughed even more.

"Are you going to back away from the poor girl?" Alexy asked.

"Huh?" Armin looked down to me, obviously remembering what he did. He moved so fast, our faces' nearly collided. Armin's lips were about an inch away from mine. 'He's so close!" I thought. I could feel a tingling feel on my cheeks. Oh joy! Now I was blushing! I noticed that Armin's face was also going red – obviously not as much as mine, but still pretty bright.

"Oh? What's this? Armin~ you're going red too~!" Alexy teased.

"Whatever!" Armin replied. Armin quickly let go of my arms, and backed away. Armin cleared his throat, "Why aren't you leaving?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah… I have detention today…" I sighed, I still dreaded to go.

"Wow… How'd you get in too?" Armin asked; the blush on his face had disappeared completely.

"Sleeping in Science." I sighed again, then I realised Armin said "too". _He's got it too? So I won't be completely bored!_"What about you?" I asked.

"Playing video games." Armin smirked.

"I swear you're a video game addict." I said; which made Alexy laugh.

"Yep, sure am! You still haven't guess who I roleplayed as." Armin smiled.

_Come on, really? It's easy to guess who you were!_

"You were Libertà from _La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia_." I smirked.

"Damn! You guessed!" He laughed as I did a peace sign.

"You two sure get along well," Alexy waved, "I must be going! I don't wanna be stuck here in detention."

"See ya!" Armin and I waved back.

"We should head over there I guess." I sighed; I've been doing that a lot today.

"Probably, you can think up a character on the way." Armin said.

I nodded my head, "It'll be hard!"

"Sure, sure!" he smirked.

We both started walking over to Classroom B, where detention was being held. We walked side by side, and a few times our hands bumped into each other's. I didn't think Armin noticed, as it didn't faze him at all… Either that or it's just me. We played around while we were walking. Then it came to me! _I know exactly who I should roleplay as!_

* * *

"Where is _it_?" Armin said when we arrived in the classroom and Miss Stanley wasn't there. I looked around the room, somewhat glad that_ it_ wasn't here. "Obviously not here…" I muttered.

"Well… This is the room we're meant to go to, so, shall we wait?" Armin suggested.

"I guess…" I sighed.

"You're sighing a lot today." Armin smiled; he walked over to a desk in the middle of the classroom. I followed him over, "Yeah, detention does that to people."

Armin laughed at my response. "So, you thought up a character yet?"

"Yep," I smirked, "ready?"

"Ready!"

I cleared my throat and stood beside his chair. I folded my arms and looked down at him, and smile sadistically. I then narrowed my eyes on Armin so he was the only person I was concentrating on. I could see Armin flinching slightly, as his eyes had opened slightly. There was also a cute little blush on his face; I wondered why there was one. "Yep… It's true." I said sadistically and slowly. My smile widened and I let out a slight chuckle, "I feel so much better when I'm looking down on people."

I stood there looking down on him with my sadistic smile for awhile. Armin looked as though he was dazed. _Is he stuck on an answer? Maybe he thought my acting was so amazing it dazed him! Heh, yeah right, keep dreaming._

I stopped focusing on him and stopped roleplaying. I let my arms drop to my sides and smiled normally at him. "Can you guess?" I asked.

Armin quickly snapped out of his daze when I spoke, "Eh? Ah…" he mumbled.

"Hmmm," I smiled, "Are we stuck?" I sat down on a chair at the desk in front of Armin. I twisted around to face him. I looked at Armin's cheeks again; they were still a little flushed. He was obviously deep in thought because he didn't notice me waving my hand in front of his face. I frowned and drew my hand back, _is he asleep with his eyes open?_ Armin suddenly looked up.

"Got it!" he yelled suddenly.

"O-okay… No need to shout."

"The character you were roleplay as was… Akito Sudo from _Chihayafuru!_" he said with great pride.

"Che… I thought you wouldn't get that one!" I slumped.

"Haha, you'll have to try better next time!" he ruffled my hair a bit.

"H-hey!" I stuttered, a slight blush was forming on my cheeks. _Seriously? I'm blushing? I need to find a blush control class…_

"What," he teased, "afraid of a little messy hair?"

I hissed as best as I could, which came out as a fail. Blushing really throws people off when trying to be hostile.

Armin laughed, "Now you're trying to be a cat!"

I huffed, "Since when did you start watch shoujo anime?"

He stopped ruffling my hair and replied with a smile, "I always have. Alexy really likes that stuff! He wants me to watch it with him all the time."

I laughed, "Alexy? Really?"

Armin nodded. I closed my eyes as another wave of laughter escaped my mouth, "That seems like Alexy! You have to love that adorable guy!" I managed to get out between laughter.

"Hey…" Armin said slowly.

"Yeah?" I giggled, still thinking of Alexy watching shoujo anime. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Armin cupped my face with his hands. When he did, my giggle fit stopped so suddenly like Aomine from Kuroko no Basuke. "Eh?" I squeaked. I looked at Armin in the eye. He looked serious and he was frowning

"Can we stop talking about my brother?" he asked staring at me in the eye, "It makes me je-" then Armin cut off. His frown and serious look disappeared in a flash. Surprise replaced the serious feelings in Armin's eyes. I could feel my cheeks turning warm and that tingling feeling was happening again. _Great! Why don't I blush? That will totally help the situation!_

To my surprise, Armin's face was crimson red. I'm being legit here; his **whole face **was crimson red! "Uh…" he stammered. He quickly dropped his hands and covered his mouth with one of them. "Sorry about… that." He stammered again.

"Uh… It's ok…" I smiled nervously. I turned my head away. We didn't speak for about 5 minutes. I could feel Armin staring at me. I saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye when he thought I wasn't looking. _So awkward..! _"Miss Stanley sure is late… huh?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah…" he replied slowly. I laughed nervously again, _not helping Armin!_ I heard Armin clear his throat. "So… How's life?" he said. _Good! He's speaking normally!_

"Good, I guess. Science and maths is horrible." I sighed

Armin let out an amused huff and jested, "I know how you feel. You should never judge a book by its cover. My maths book had people enjoying themselves on it. I do not enjoy it one bit!"

I looked at him and laughed – a real belly laugh. It was the funniest thing I've heard in ages! The way Armin said it, oh, it was just too perfect! I was laughing so hard that I had to hold my stomach because it was aching. Armin giggled and put on an obnoxious and arrogant sounding voice, "I didn't think it was that funny!" He just had to go there. My laughter came out harder; my stomach was aching even more.

I was so absorbed in my laughter that I didn't realise that Armin was staring at me. After five minutes of intense laughter, it finally died down to small giggles. "Shall we continue roleplaying while waiting for _it_?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Awesome, it's my turn now." Armin smiled back. When I looked at him, Armin's smile was dazzling. It was the most sweetest, angelic, and adorable smile I had ever seen. His cheeks had flushed slightly, and his eyes looked so soft and gentle. His sweet smile surpassed even Ren Shibasaki from the game _My Forged Wedding_.

I felt another tingling feeling on my face. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I need to visit the library and find a book on preventing blushing. Seriously! This is getting out-of-control!_

"Okay! Start!" I smiled, trying to ignore my cheeks going red.

"Oi, Bakanda! Don't call me Moyashi!" Armin yelled in a comedic voice.

"Ha! Easy! You're Allen Walker from _ -Man!_" I answered.

"Correct!"

"My turn now… Let's see…" _Yes! I'll do her! Hopefully I can pull her character off… _I lifted up my hands to my face and held my cheeks. I tilted my head to the side, and smiled. "I'll protect you…!" I said softly.

"Yuno Gasai from Future Diary!" he said with a smirk, "You were pretty good at acting her facial expression."

I did a peace sign, "Your turn."

"Already got my character!" he smiled and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Misa-Chan~! Go on a date with me."

"Usui Takumi from Kaichou wa Maid-Sama."

"Well done!"

"You watch that too?"

"Nup, read the manga."

I giggled, "Alexy?"

"…yeah…" he said slowly, it might have been me, but he looked a little… less happy when I brought up his twin.

"Thought so. My turn!" I smiled, if it that feeling was right, I didn't want to bring up Alexy again. Otherwise the mood might go awkward again.

"Sure."

_EH!? I think I'm right… Oops… No more bringing up Alexy! Think! Shounen manga! Ooh~ What about Shounen-ai? I can't! Alexy!_

I let out a nervous laugh, it was hard now to come up with characters now that I needed to avoid bringing up Alexy. _Ah! She'll do!_

"I'm horizontally running."

Armin chuckled, "Fat Amy from Pitch Perfect."

"Yup! Your go!"

"Hmm… I know!" Armin got up and signalled me to stand as well. I did what he wanted and stood next to him. He bent down a little and placed one hand on my back, and the other behind my knee. "Wha-!" I started. Armin lifted me up, almost effortlessly, and held me princess-style. Armin took a deep breath in.

He spun around with me in his arms and yelled, "IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Then, he stopped spinning, and lifted his hand behind my knee up. While doing that, he lowered his hand behind my back, making me look diagonal. He leaned in close to my face, which, of course, made my face blush. _Hmmm? Do I smell…lemon?_

"Lemon..?" I thought out loud. Armin's eyes widened, and a small blush grew on his face.

"Why are you smelling me? Creep…" he teased.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Your smell just wafted up my nose…"

"So, you actually did mean my smell…" Armin whispered.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing! Now, who am I?"

"You're Johnny McBeal from _Yumeiro Pâtissière Professional_."

"What are you two doing?!" an old woman's voice yelled. My head whipped to the door. _It _was here… and at just the right time too…

"Oh, hi, Miss Stanley." Armin said nonchalantly, not moving an inch. He was still holding me in diagonal princess-style, with his face close to mine.

"I'll repeat my question; what are you two doing?!" she said harshly.

"Teasing my girlfriend." Armin said nonchalantly again.

_Girlfriend?!_

"This is school property! You are both in detention too!" She yelled.

"Yes, Miss, but I do believe you are forty minutes late. We got bored." Armin smiled.

"Armin!" I hissed quietly.

"Put her down now!" Miss Stanley raged.

"Okay~!" Armin put me down gently on my feet and stood next to me.

"Both of you will sit through the rest of the detention time quietly! And you'll sit at opposite sides of the room!" the old hag hissed. _Yep… She's definitely against men and women interacting. _

We both did as she said. For the next 20 minutes, we sat at the opposite sides of the rooms. _It _was watching Armin like a hawk the whole time. I took in my surroundings while I was waiting. _How boring…_ There was nothing in the classroom but desks, chairs and graffiti. I could sense Armin getting nervous, I had to admit, even Castiel would get a little nervous if _it _was staring at him like that. I laughed nervously in my head, _what a creepy and grumpy hag…!_

* * *

"We're finally out!" Armin said as we walked out the school entrance doors. I laughed._ It _walked between Armin and me when we exited the room. She had a meeting afterwards, and left half way down the school hallway. "She was watching me like a hawk! What a hag!"

"I saw that. I also saw you getting nervous." I smirked. He looked at me nonchalantly, "really? I didn't notice that." I laughed, it seemed as though Armin didn't want me to know he was nervous. "Hey… are you busy now?" he asked.

"Nope, not really. Before I got detention I planned to watch the Uta no Prince-Sama marathon on TV, but, there's not much point now." I replied.

"Great! Wanna go to an arcade?" he asked.

I giggled, "Didn't know there was one."

"Well, there is! Not too far from here. You wanna come?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me. A slight blush was on his face.

"Sure, love to!"

"Awesome!" he cheered, a big smile was planted on his face.

"Guess it's a date then" I teased and nudged him in the rib.

"E-eh? W-well, if you w-want." He stuttered.

I laughed and ran ahead. I turned back to face him, "Race you there!"

Armin laughed, "Sure!" he started to run up to me. I turned back around and started to run again. Once we were out of the school yard, he caught up to me and whispered "wrong way" in my ear. He then made a sharp turn right and started to run that way. "Hey," I yelled, "no fair!" I made a quick, but not sharp, turn in the right direction and chased after him. Armin laughed, "Life's not fair!"

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled again, I passed a street crossing.

"Nope! Who was the one who wanted to race?" He teased loudly. Yet another blush grew on my face. _Me and my stupid ideas!_

"Hurry up! Or I'll make you pay for all the games!" he yelled.

"No you don't!" I half yelled, half laughed.

* * *

"I win!" Armin cheered. We were at the arcade and Armin beat me by 10 seconds. We were both huffing and puffing.

"I have to pay…" I sighed when I regained normal breathing.

Armin laughed, "It's OK, you don't have to."

"Really?! Thanks Armin, you're the best!"

"But in return… I want a hug." He blushed furiously.

"Hah…?"

Armin didn't say anything. He just stood there with a red face. "O-okay…" I said slowly. I walked up to Armin and placed my arms around him. I placed my head on his chest, and tightened my arms. Armin was slightly taken back; he must have thought I'd never agree. He slowly placed his arms around my back, and rested his chin on my head.

"Loving a person really isn't about reason or logic… huh?" Armin whispered very quietly.

"Pardon?" I said; I missed everything he said.

"It's nothing…" Armin tightened his arms around me. My cheeks began to heat up. Armin let go, and his red face died down to a simple blush. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!"

Armin grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, "We have to play Street Fighters!" he grinned.

_What's this strange feeling? Am I… in love?_

* * *

**A/N: **It's finished! It seems a little bit short, but that could be me. Anyways, once again, I'm so sorry I took so long! I saved it on my school drive, and couldn't access it at home. I finally remembered to save it on a USB so I could work on it at home. I'M SO VERY SORRY! Next chapter will be for Alexy~!

Please read my other Fanfictions! I also have an account on FictionPress (same name as fanfiction. net ;) )

To AkumaD: Yeah, I know about that. I found out in episode 10. Even so, I'm going to write one. Even if he is a homosexual, I can still dream that turns bi! Alexy is just too adorable! TT^TT  
Thanks for telling me though!

See ya next time, FaiOtaku. 3


	5. Dajan

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry I took so long with this update – school has been taking up my time, and I have been working on other Fanfictions...This one-shot is for… Dajan – the basketball player! I hope this Fanfic isn't too short, Dajan is a special character and I only spoke to him for one episode… I have good news, though! After this one-shot I'll start working on the next one (since this is the last story I updated).

**Reminder:** The italics outside of quotation marks are the OC's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Candy Love – all rights go to the original owners.

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

My phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the text message I've received.

"Hi, it's Dajan. I know this is late, but I was wondering if you'd come to my Basketball tournament and watch me play. It's this afternoon, at 3:30, in the Town's Basketball Stadium. We're in the finals, and I want to win with you watching me. Hope to see you there." I read aloud.

_A Basketball tournament, huh? Sounds interesting!_

I closed my locker door and glanced at the clock – it was 3 o'clock.

_I just might make it to the first half. _

I quickly ran to the entrance doors, and exited the school building. I ran all the way to the bus stop, and hopped on a bus; just as it was leaving.

* * *

I reached the Stadium. Luckily, the game hadn't started yet. I got a ticket and found my seat. As I sat down – I spotted Dajan and his team mates gathering in a circle.

_I hope they win!_

The whistle blew and Dajan and his team ran onto the court. The crowd started to cheer and I yelled, "Go Dajan!"

As if he heard me, his head turned towards where I was sitting. I waved at him – which probably disturbed the people behind me. He must have seen me, because he waved and mouthed, "Thanks for coming."

The team got into their positions, and then the game began.

The opposite team scored first with a member doing a risky slam-dunk. However, Dajan's team quickly got them back with a three-pointer.

The game went on and on – I hadn't realised it was nearly half time! The half-time buzzer beeped, and the basketball players went to their benches. The onlookers now had a chance to go to the bathroom or buy snacks.

I got up off my seat and walked down the stairs. I reached Dajan's team, and called out his name.

"Dajan!" I called – smiling and waving. He saw me and smiled. He got up off his seat and walked over to me. I heard his team-mates whistle at him.

"Sorry about them," he winked when he reached me, "They're all a bit special."

I giggled a little, "Nah, it's fine!"

Another smile spread across Dajan's face. "Thanks a lot for coming, it means a lot."

I shook my head, "I'll come and watch anytime."

A small blush splashed across Dajan's cheeks, making his team mates who were watching go "Ooh~!"

He turned back to them and yelled, "Shut it!" They only laughed in response, though.

He turned back to me. "How's Sweet Amoris?" he asked.

"It's alright. There are two new students! I'm not a loner anymore!" I smiled.

"What are their names?"

"Alexy and Armin"

"Twins?"

"Yup!"

"Alexy's a girl?"

"No… he's a boy."

Dajan looked embarrassed for a moment, "Tell him I'm sorry."

I laughed, "I will."

_Dajan is too cute!_

"My game is going to start soon. So I should probably head back over to my team." He smiled – however there was a look in his eye telling me he didn't want to go.

"Want a good luck charm?" I asked.

His eyebrow rose, but be nodded. I smiled and walked closer to him. As soon as he was in my reach, I wrapped my arms around his torso and gave him a hug.

"OOH! LOOK WHO'S GETTING THE GIRL!" Dajan's team mates yelled in unison – even his couch joined in.

A large blush spread across his cheeks, and he hugged back gently.

I gave him a squeeze and let go. A slight blush tinged my face, too.

"Thanks," Dajan mumbled embarrassedly, "See ya later."

He walked back to his team mates who started to tease him; Dajan's face turned redder and redder with every comment they said. The buzzer rang and I quickly ran back up the stairs to my seat. The game began as soon as I took my seat.

I kept my eye on Dajan the whole game. It could have been me, but it seemed like he was… faster.

_Maybe my good luck charm worked!_

I giggled mentally, but then rolled my eyes at myself.

_Yeah, right. That kind of thing only happens in anime._

I watched as Dajan scored a three pointer. It was amazing! He saw me and waved before getting back into the game. In the end, it was Dajan's team who lost by one point. As he was heading off from the court, he motioned for me to come down. I headed down the stairs, dodging the people who were leaving, and made my way over to Dajan.

He team mates smirked at him when I neared them. Dajan death-glared at them before turning to me, "I'm sorry I couldn't win in front of you," Dajan sighed, "I wasted the good luck charm."

I giggled, "It's fine. You and your team were amazing!"

Dajan and his team smiled at me. "Come, Dajan, you better take her out on a date now." One of his team mates grinned, his couch nodded enthusiastically.

_A date…?_

A slight bush rose on my cheeks. I put my hands behind my back and looked away from Dajan. I wanted him to ask me out, but I didn't want to make it too obvious.

Dajan's cheeks also went slightly red as he turned to me. "D-Dawn…" he started nervously, "D-do you w-want to g-go on a d-date with m-me…?"

My blush deepened and I nodded my head. "S-sure." I stammered.

"G-great, I'll g-go get ch-changed." Dajan raced towards the change rooms – his team mates winked at me and followed him in, roaring with laughter.

* * *

"Sorry… about them." Dajan apologized as we were walking in the park. I smiled and shook my head.

"You needn't be." I smiled.

Dajan smiled at me and pointed to an ice-cream parlour. "Want to get one?" He asked.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Definitely!" I chirped and Dajan chuckled. We walked into the parlour and went up to the counter.

"What flavour would you like?" he asked.

"Hmm," I pondered as I looked at the large selection, "I'll have a choc-mint."

Dajan nodded and addressed the employee at the counter. "Can I get one scoop of choc-mint and one scoop of strawberry please?"

The employee nodded her head and started to get our ice-creams. "You're a strawberry person?" I asked Dajan.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it's a bit embarrassing."

_That's so adorable!_

The lady gave us our ice-cream and Dajan handed her the money.

"I can pay for mine." I said but he shook his head.

"Let me; it's a thank you gift for coming to my game." He smiled.

The female employee smiled, "You should let your boyfriend pay for you."

A blush rose to mine and Dajan's cheeks. I nodded my head and Dajan paid. He handed me my ice-cream and we took a seat outside.

"Thank you." I said.

Dajan smiled, "No problem. I hope you like it."

I smiled back and took a bite – the flavour exploded in my mouth.

"Mmm!"

Dajan chuckled; he looked at me eating my ice-cream. A strong blush spread across his cheeks and he ate his ice-cream, too. He glanced up at me and started to laugh. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Dajan leaned forward and gently pushed some of my hair behind my ear. His index finger then wiped something off my cheek – ice cream. He leaned back and licked the choc-mint ice cream off his finger. I swore my face turned crimson-red.

"You're right," he chuckled and smirked, "it is yum."

* * *

**A/N: **Crappiest. Ending. Ever.

Sorry about that, I really suck at endings… ._.

I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review – it would make my day! :D

Next one-shot is for Jade. :)

Until next time,

FaiOtaku.


End file.
